L' Aku
L' Aku is the true main antagonist in Book 1 of the Black Panther fanfic series. He is a satanic Zetsuborg and is planning to take over the 2nd Earth (according to Incarose). His two right hands are a torchfoot named Gas Lighter and a fired human prof named Andy Blake. Later, he plans to gather a Legion of Doom to topple Pretty Cure by destroying their transformation trinkets with the guidance of Andy's friend, Morris Drake. Eventually, L' Aku and Andy Blake say that Morris is longer of use to them at the end of Volume 6. He is sealed away for good in Creed and Incarose's home world, Minera. As a result, Andy Blake is now his successor. Personality L' Aku is cunning and clever. He can formulate plans really well due to him being aware of the environment around him. He also has some intellect on other Pretty Cure villains. He is also very manipulative, as he corrupted Black Widow into Mirage Widow into serving his plans. He is also a good deceiver. His 1st plan involves deceiving the unwashed masses into believing that the Symphogears and the shell-body Hikari Taiyo have turned against humanity due to the robotic theme. This failed due to a Megaman speech about what made Megaman into a true hero. Another attempt at deceiving was due to a citizen #4 being unaware of who Pretty Cure is by telling him that Cure Scarlet will start wildfires and cause chaos, and that Iona Hikawa is a jerkass who has a poor communication with Himelda, causing the citizen to conclude that she should not be part of Pretty Cure. This other attempt failed when the three Symphogears made the citizen realize that he was only used to further the goals of L' Aku and his allies. As a result, L' Aku told Andy Blake to stab citizen #4 in the process. Citizen #4 died from a stab wound afterwards. L' Aku is a hypocrite according to the noble Phantom, as the latter tells the former he's a Pretty Cure villain destroying other Pretty Cure villains because they are weak. He later adapts a new way to defeat the Pretty Cures - by having his Legion of Doom work alongside him in their goals to destroy Pretty Cure. Upon his death, Andy Blake is following in his footsteps to destroy Pretty Cure planning to succeed where L' Aku failed. History From the time Go! Princess Pretty Cure started, L' Aku was a Zetsuborg that started out as a shadow seed. When that show ended, that seed grew into a shadow serpent. Eventually, he found a torch on the floor, and used his dark magic to create the torchfoot known as Gas Lighter, who had the power to break people's minds by talking to them by using their dark secrets against them, or their aloof nature (like he did to Iona Hikawa). As the serpent, he approached a disgruntled worker named Robert Blaine who was a victim of abuse. He then gave a knife to him, and told him to kill his abusive boss and his workers in cold blood. He then put a lingering curse on Robert, which caused him to have problems when he had a child. These problems are what turned Mikey Blaine into Black Hole, who would then terrorize Pretty Cure in the present Later, he then went to kill Queen Mirage due to the latter being Cure Mirage, and Noir for being weak. He then proceeded to turn their essences into stones for his plans. He then used the Mirage Stone to corrupt Black Widow into helping him, eventually rendering Black Widow comatose. He also instructed Andy Blake to use the Noir Stone to destroy Darkon's faction, which failed. Eventually, he knew that his death was imminent and recognized Andy Blake as his successor. Andy Blake will be the big bad of the next Black Panther book (fanfic), as he gathers resources to destroy Pretty Cure as a whole. Members of L' Aku's Legion of Doom 1st incarnation - when L' Aku was alive * L' Aku (Leader, deceased) * Andy Blake (active, currently at large at unknown location) * Gas Lighter (deceased) * Morris Drake (formerly, now defected to be reunited with his siblings) * Paipu Bakudan (at large somewhere in the Pretty Cure dimension) * 7 unnamed crooks (arrested, later escaped) 2nd incarnation - when Andy Blake follows in his footsteps (more to come when Volume 8 of Book 1 comes out) * Andy Blake (leader) * Paipu Bakudan * Howling * Crook #1-7 Victims of L' Aku's Legion of Doom Pretty Cure villains that suffered at their hands * Deep Mirror and the Saiarks * Queen Mirage * Noir * Phantom Generals ** Hoshina Humans * Citizen #4 (manipulated by the snake, Gas Lighter, and Andy Blake to ally with them and kill Cures Fortune and Scarlet, now slain because he's no longer of use to them.) * Robert Blaine (turned into a wheezing cyborg a la Darth Vader, and then died so that his son Mikey Blaine won't suffer from sin) * Bystander #1 (manipulated to go to the Pretty Cure Dimension with Andy Blake and Crook #2, later defected after Darkon's faction made him realize right from wrong) Trivia * Aku in Japanese means devil. ** Though L' Aku is more like the Biblical Devil because of the snake, and his true form being a fiery seven headed dragon. This is more evident when a diadem exists on each of the seven heads. ** The reality is that even if L' Aku is defeated, evil can never truly go away. This is because Andy Blake is willing to gather a Legion of Doom like the snake had and continue his legacy. * L' Aku is similar to Aku from Samurai Jack because both have the ability to shapeshift. * He is also similar to Toffee (from SVTFOE) because both allowed their deaths for their plans to progress further. * L' Aku's faction is unlike other Pretty Cure villains because they are united in their cause to destroy Pretty Cure. There is a cunning snake-like Zetsuborg, a human on this Earth who uses his mind to manipulate someone, a torchfoot that was created via dark magic to gaslight opponents, and a bunch of ghouls. Category:Satan Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Hypocrites Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Deceased Villains